Heat of the Moment
by Lumora The White
Summary: The following is cannon compliant within 'The Family Business' universe. Season 10 Episode 5 - Fan Fiction - Sam, Dean and Christine stumble upon a curious scenario. Supernatural - The Musical! Dean and Christine are still trying to figure out where Dean's time as a demon leaves their relationship. In true musical theatre fashion, presented in two acts!
1. Act One

**The Family Business 'Verse**

 **Supernatural Season 10 - Episode 05 - Fan Fiction**

 **"Heat of the Moment"**

 **Act One**

Christine Elliott smiled at the sight before her. Dean Winchester leaned over Baby's engine, tinkering on something. He faced away from her, leaving his fine arse deliciously on display. The motel parking lot was noticeably empty, save for the Impala and her dangerously attractive mechanic. She left Dean to tend to their trusty chariot while she went and grabbed them some coffee from the diner just steps down the road. Sam was still snoring away when she left, it was nice to be up before the younger Winchester. She and Dean watched the sunrise from the hood of the Impala, her wrapped up in his grey hoodie, and his strong arms. It was sweet, and she even let him kiss her for a few moments. She paused for a moment, shaking away the anxiety that arose when she thought of touching Dean. It was so good to have him back as himself. Demon!Dean was cured, but she was still having trouble shaking the monster's hold on their physical relationship. She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her long blonde locks. Forgiveness was a process, and she needed to keep taking steps in the right direction. Picking her way across the pavement, careful not to spill the piping hot contents of the cardboard drink tray, she let loose a catcall like whistle. That would at least get his attention and peak his interest.

Dean smiled as he heard Christine's shrill whistle. He shut Baby's hood and leaned against the front fender. Damn, it was good to be out on the road again. Sammy was still a little leery of having him hit the pavement so soon, but Christine, well, she was definitely all hands on deck. In the hitting the road and hunting again department, not so much in the "hands on" department. It was strange, she'd still joke and wrestle with him, but just the littlest thing would set her off, well, turn her off, actually. They spent the wee hours of the morning sitting on Baby's hood, watching the sunrise. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, reveling in the warmth of her body pressed up against his. She didn't pull away until he had wiggled a hand under her tank top, smoothing along her hip. He could see the shame in her eyes. She was just as frustrated as he was. He could tell she wanted to forgive him, but the memories of his demon treachery were being quite stubborn. If he'd learned anything from the eight years they'd been together, patience, while not his style, definitely did pay off. Patient is what he'd have to be. He couldn't do this without her, definitely not still while he still bore the sun back lit her hair giving it an angelic glow, a sharp contrast to the black leather jacket she wore like a badge, paired with her biker boots and glittering nose ring. Hell, they definitely weren't twenty-somethings anymore, but damn, she was still quite the stunning woman. Sam emerged from the motel room, drawing his attention away from the beauty striding across the parking lot. Time to fill him in on the case they were going to check out.

Christine threw Dean a wink just before he turned to address Sam. He moved to the trunk and pulled out the newspaper he'd been reading while they watched the sunrise. 8 years ago, she would have never thought Dean would read the newspaper just for the hell of it. That was until she really understood what a great hunter he was, even back then. As she rounded the back of the Impala she heard Dean defend his find.

"There is nothing there to even remotely suggest there isn't a case. Boom!" Dean shot back, and Christine laughed. Dean was back to himself alright, as much as he could be anyway given the recent events.

Sam nodded gratefully at Christine as she handed him a steaming cup of coffee, "Come on, man." He rolled his eyes at Dean. He still wasn't convinced.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, "Out there, hunting. It's the only normal I know." He confessed, dropping the rifle he'd used the hold open the trunk into its usual place. He paused for a moment, surveying the trunk's contents. "We got work to do." He shut the lid.

* * *

Christine took the back while the boys rode up front. They stopped for food and gas, Sam found the number for the police department and got in contact with the local authorities.

"Why do I have to be the teacher?" Christine asked as they piled back into the Impala. "Either of you would be more believable." She shrugged off her suit jacket. "Sam would be a great substitute teacher."

"It's an all girls' school, Chris." Dean sighed, flicking his eyes to the rearview mirror, _Lord have mercy..._ He thought as he watched her shake her hair out of the French twist she'd done at the motel, then back to the road. "All girls' staff." He cleared his throat.

Christine sighed, "Fine, Winchester." She began unbuttoning her blouse, "You owe me for this one." After adjusting her hair into a half up maneuver she began shucking off her top.

Sam was on the phone with the local police department, "Yeah, of course! Yeah, I certainly appreciate it. You got it. Thanks, officer." He hung up and turned to Dean. "So, the last place Ms. Chandler was seen by anyone was in the auditorium. Turns out she's the drama teacher."

"Ugh," Dean scoffed, watching Christine change her top in the backseat. She caught him looking and blushed. Damn, it was still incredibly hot he could still make her blush like a school girl. "Theater kids. Great."

"What?" Sam protested, "I was a theater kid."

"So was I." Christine piped up from the backseat. She struggled to right her tank top. They decided she should pose as the new substitute teacher instead of a fed. Now here she was, struggling to change into substitute teacher vibe, aka, lose the suit jacket and blouse for a tank and cardigan, leave the skirt and pumps. They pulled around to the auditorium and parked off to the side to avoid the hustle and bustle of school just getting out.

Dean tore his eyes from the delectable display in the rearview mirror. Following Sam out of the car, "Barely." He said to Sam, "You did Our Town, which was cool." He threw up his hand, "But then, you did that crappy musical."

"The - Oklahoma? Hugh Jackman got cast off of Oklahoma." Sam argued, nodding to Christine as went she on ahead into the auditorium.

Dean opened the backseat, extending his hand for Christine. She shimmied out of the backseat, pulling down her skirt and buttoning her cardigan. She kissed Dean on the cheek and smacked his ass. She squared her shoulders, and heaved a sigh. Then placing a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder, she strode towards the auditorium. He was fighting an argument he wasn't going to win, not with Dean-o.

"You ran tech, Wolverine." Dean quipped, pausing for a moment, letting Christine get a head start. She needed to report to the principle first, then they would sweep in and investigate.

Sam pursed his lips, "Shut up."

* * *

"If you gentlemen need anything else, let me know." Principle Salazar opened the door to the auditorium for the two men."Ms. Wesson should be able to direct you to Marie, our student director, if you have any further questions." She had just given them a short tour of the school and explained the situation with Sam's expert prompting, plenty of time for Christine to infiltrate the drama department.

Sam nodded with a smile, "Great. Thanks, Ms. Salazar." Dean nodded and they stopped just inside the auditorium. Christine was standing on the floor in front of the stage. She already had microphone in her hand. Damn, she was good at this job.

"Idjits,"

Both men stopped dead in their tracks. Only one man said that word, in that manner. They looked to the right, a young woman dressed in an outfit and beard that eerily resembled their late father figure said, "You, idjits." She paused a second, "You, are idjits." She seemed to be rehearsing lines.

Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look.

"Hey, ass-but!"

The cry drew their attention down front to where a young woman dressed in a khaki trench coat and wings held a flaming bottle prop. "Hey!" She cried again, "Ass-butt!"

A few notes sounded on the piano, and a young woman stepped out on stage, dressed in a leather jacket, jeans and work boots, just like Dean did when he wasn't in a monkey suit. Then she began to sing:

 _John and Mary, husband and wife_

 _bringing home a brand new life_

 _His name is Sammy, I'm big brother Dean_

 _The perfect family, so it seemed_

 _The demon's visits had begun_

 _It believed Sam was the chosen one_

 _It burned my mother, and it cursed my brother_

 _leaving us in tears_

 _On the road so far, yeah the road so far_

 _we are in dad's car-_

"Cut!" A young woman in a maroon beret shouted, getting up from her seat in the front row.

Dean stared horrified at the scene around him, ""What in the holy…."

Sam nodded, "If there is case... It probably has something to do with all of this."

"You think?" Dean scoffed. Christine was quickly making her way up the stairs after conferring with the actresses that played Sam and Dean, assuring them their performance was great. The girl in the beret and presumably her assistant were ahead of Christine and approaching the two men.

"Dammit." She swore under her breath. From the looks of it, Sam and Dean heard the little intro and were presumably as horrified as she was. Carver Edlund's published works were bad enough, now this little girl, Marie, had made up her own ending to the story. Little did she know the characters were right in front of her. She reached the boys just as they were pulling out their badges.

Christine locked eyes with Sam, and drew a finger across her neck, eyes wide, shaking her head. He got the message and stopped Dean from flashing his badge. Sam's eyes flashed to the stage where "Sam and Dean" were rehearsing the act of flashing their fake ID's around.

Sam shook his head slightly at Dean and pocketed his badge. "I'm special agent Smith. This is my partner, special agent -"

Dean looked like he was barely containing his rage, "Smith." He ground out, also pocketing his badge.

"Smith." Sam repeated with a nod, "No relation." He waved his hand aside.

"Agents," Christine stepped forward extending her hand to Sam. He took it with a nod. "I'm filling in for Ms. Chandler, I'm Ms. Wesson." She threw Dean a wink. He gave her the tight version of his usual flirty smile. He was beyond irritated.

Sam smiled and cleared his throat. "We're here to look into the disappearance-"

"There is no singing in Supernatural!" Dean burst out, shoulders heaving.

"Well, this is Marie's interpretation…" Maeve defended, squaring her shoulders.

Dean crossed his arms, "Hah!" He barked a laugh, "Well… I mean, if there was singing, you know... And that's a big if! _If_ there was singing, it would be classic rock. Not this Andrew Floyd Webber crap -"

"Andrew Lloyd Webber." Christine corrected, trying to wrack her brain for a way to control this situation before it was too late.

"What?" Dean scoffed, giving her a look of bewilderment. _Theater kids…ugh._ He rolled his eyes.

"Well," Marie began, "You know, we do sing a cover of Carry On Wayward Son, in the second act." She smiled, sharing a nod with Maeve.

"Oh?" Dean said, suddenly intrigued by the redemptive quality of the song choice.

"Really?" Sam and Christine asked together.

"It's a classic!" Marie and Dean exclaimed at the same time. They both scoffed and rolled their eyes.

Sam sighed. "Right. Anyways. We're here to talk about the disappearance of Ms. Chandler. Any chance you two saw her, before she vanished?"

"Hum, yeah." Marie thought aloud, "She left around, like, what? 9:30?" She turned to Maeve, eyebrows raised. Maeve nodded.

Sam nodded, "Any idea where she would be headed at that time of night?" He asked.

Maeve spoke next, "A bar?" She offered, "Or a liquor store? Both?"

"Wow. Really?" Sam scoffed, taking a step back.

Marie sighed, "She had a nasty divorce, last year. Most of the time, she's sipping on her, uh, grown-up juice, or passed out. Usually, in that order."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame her." Dean piped up, "I'm gonna need fifty jello shots and a hose down to get this stink off of me." Christine was instantly grateful she was behind the girls, facing the two "agents." She hid her laughter behind her hand as Sam joined her out loud.

Sam laughed awkwardly, then cleared his throat as Maeve made a jump at Dean. Christine held her fast, as Sam tried to remedy the situation, " Maeve, right?" He asked, "you're the stage manager?"

"And I understudy Jody Mills." Maeve answered with a nod.

"What?" Dean asked, his face the epitome of ' _I've had enough of this crazy shit_.'

"That's great!" Christine cut in, stepping between Dean and Maeve, giving Sam a desperate look. "That's great. Jody Mills, that's great."

Sam agreed with a nod."So!" Sam continued to prove why he was truly a Winchester, "How about you give me a behind the scenes tour, while your director shows my partner Ms. Chandler's office?" He asked, "Deal?" Both girls nodded. Sam sighed with a soft smile, "Great." He locked eyes with Christine, then said to the girls, "Give us a moment, please."

"Ok." Marie nodded, taking Maeve by the arm, retreating back towards the stage. Christine started to follow, but Sam called out to her.

"Uh, Ms. Wesson," He said, clearing his throat. "Would you mind joining Agent Smith and Marie in Ms. Chandler's office?"

Christine turned her back on the stage, "Not at all, Agent Smith." She said loud enough for the girls to hear as they rejoined the stage crew. She continued to approach the two agents. "Why don't I see if there is any coffee available in the kitchen and then we can continue with your investigation?" She asked, passing them and holding the door from the auditorium to the hall open for them.

"Sounds great, Ms. Wesson." Dean said tightly, passing through the doorway, Sam in tow.

Before she joined them in the hall, she clicked on the microphone in her hand on. "Marie," She spoke into the mic, "Why don't you run the next scene, beginning at mark 2. I'll return in a moment."

"Thanks Ms. Wesson!" Marie exclaimed, turning to her assembled cast. "You heard her, places everyone!" Christine clicked the microphone back off, and joined Sam and Dean in the hall. She continued past them into a small "breakroom" of sorts that held an industrial coffee machine and small water cooler.

Dean chuckled at the enthusiasm Christine showed for the kids and the play. Obviously they were all a little spooked that a play based on 'The Winchester Gospels' sprung up seemingly out of nowhere. Still, it was interesting to see this side of her. Usually He was trying to pry this side of her out of the darkness that encompassed their lives. It seemed his best friend was back, if only for the moment.

"I'm gonna throw up." Dean murmured when Sam closed the door.

He gave Dean a sour look. Then his face brightened, "I mean, I gotta say, it's kind of charming." He took a breath, "The production value and the …" He locked eyes with Dean, "No?" He shook his head, "No, no. I'm gonna check for EMF. You look for…"

"Cursed objects." Christine finished for him. "There's a whole prop table full of Baby's trunk throw up." She offered each of them a styrofoam cup. "Here's to our weirdest one yet, boys." She gave them a wink, adjusting her fake glasses on her nose. Then she tried unsuccessfully to tuck a loose curl back into her bun, stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Let me," Dean said smoothly, setting down his cup on the counter.

"I'll go meet up with Maeve." Sam excused himself, "I'll tell Marie to meet you two in Ms. Chandler's office." He closed the door.

Christine could feel the blush she'd been holding back under Dean's heated gaze threaten to creep up her neck. "Dean," She started to say, but lost the words when she found him suddenly very close to her. She gulped and let him adjust her hair.

Dean stepped into Christine's personal space with practiced ease. He gently reached up and tucked the stray curl back into place. "There," He murmured locking eyes with her. He took a breath, "You okay?"His smirk deepened, "Ms. Wesson?"

Christine flushed, "How was I supposed to know you'd two go all "Die Hard" on me?" She teased, fingering his shirt collar, adjusting his tie. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Agents Smith and Smith, no relation." She imitated, earning a chuckle from the hunter. "Just like, 'Johnson and Johnson-"

"No relation." Dean finished for her. "Yeah, too bad, just goes right over their heads." He sighed, palming his jaw, "I mean, c'mon! They're doing a freakin' play about us, and we just happen to show up?" He exclaimed, "And, they don't even remotely register how eerily similar their characters and story are to the people right in front of them?"

'Yeah," Christine agreed. "For once I'm glad we're going unnoticed." She shrugged with a sigh, "Let's get a move on, we need to meet up with Marie, or she will get suspicious and actually start to figure it out."

Dean nodded, taking a final sip of his coffee, banking the cup off the wall into the trash can. Then he dropped a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Focus," She murmured, shooing him out of the alcove, back into the auditorium.

* * *

Marie was waiting for them at the edge of the stage. Dean boosted himself up onto the stage, then turned and offered his hand to Christine. "We've just finished running the first two scenes." Marie sighed, "Went pretty well, now we're just working on blocking." Dean pulled Christine up onto the stage with a little more force than she was expecting, causing her to collide with his body in a way that wasn't entirely appropriate for public display. Dean cleared his throat as he released her with a wink. Students were definitely staring. Christine just nodded her thanks to Dean and smoothed down the front of her pencil skirt before turning to Marie.

"Fabulous, my dear." Christine praised with a nod. "Let's show Agent Smith to Ms. Chandler's office, shall we?" She gave 'Agent Smith' a wink and motioned for Marie to lead the way. Marie nodded and led them backstage.

"Ms. Wesson?" Siobhan called from her place beside Baby. "Could you help us with the pacing again?" She asked.

Christine nodded, "Sure." She turned to Dean, "I'll be right back."

Marie led Dean off stage, past a prop table. He took the opportunity to scan the contents. "How did you get all this stuff?" Dean asked, watching Christine with the two young woman playing Sam and Dean across stage.

Marie smiled, "Some parts homemade, some parts repurposed. All of it, awesome." She noticed how Agent Smith's eyes continued to follow Ms. Wesson as she worked with Siobhan and Maggie.

Dean reached for the fake rifle and tried to cock in. The plastic gave an alarming screech. Marie snatched it from his hands and set it down on the table. "Don't. Please, don't."

"What are they doing?" Dean asked, motioning over to where Christine and the girls were.

"Oh! Hum, they're rehearsing the B.M. scene." Marie answered with a smile, crossing her arms.

Dean thought for a moment, "The bowel movement scene?" He asked trying to suppress his smile of unease. Christine was making her way back over to the prop table, he gave her a polite nod.

"No!" Marie exclaimed, catching Dean while he checked out Christine, again. A small smile played her lips. "The boy melodrama scene!" Christine swallowed the laugh bubbling up in her chest, as Marie continued,"You know, the scene where the boys get together, and they're driving, or leaning against Baby-"

"Drinking a beer, sharing their feelings…" Christine cut in, she'd just heard Marie explain this concept when she first witnessed the scene earlier that morning.

Marie nodded, "The two of them, alone, but together. Bonded. United. The power of brotherly-"

"Why are they standing so close together?" Dean cut in, motioning to the scene before them.

"Hum…" Marie thought dramatically, making Christine roll her eyes, "Reasons."

Dean heaved a sigh, "You know they're brothers, right?"

Marie scoffed, "Well, duh." She pursed her lips, "But….subtext."

Dean uncrossed his arms, "Why don't you take some substeps back there ladies?!" He shouted at the pair leaning against the remarkably well made Baby prop.

Siobhan and Maggie looked at Marie who shrugged her shoulders and the girls awkwardly put a few paces between them.

"Uh, Marie?" Christine asked, breaking the awkward tension between director and unknown inspiration. "Would you accompany us to Ms. Chandler's office now?"

Marie swallowed, squaring her shoulders, "Sure, Ms. Wesson."

The trio arrived at Ms. Chandler's office. The first thing Christine noticed was the overwhelming amount of liquor bottles, empty of course, strewn throughout the office. "Guess the girls didn't exaggerate," She murmured, motioning to the array of bottles, locking eyes with Dean as he picked up a robot's head.

He gave Christine a small nod, then cleared his throat, "Is this hers?" He asked turning to face Marie.

"No! That's a prop from act two!" Marie exclaimed, taking the cardboard prop from Dean's grasp. "I've been looking for that, actually." She set it down on the desk.

"There's no space in Supernatural." Dean stated, a little calmer than he had when he challenged the musical aspect of the show. Christine gave him a wink. He was doing better. If he didn't remain calm, he was going to blow their cover.

"Well, not canonically, no." Marie shook her head, "But, this is transformative fiction."

Christine smirked, "You mean,"

"Fan fiction." She and Dean said together. Christine remembered when she discovered Fan fiction in the first place. There were some rather steamy accounts of her and Dean and a few that added Sam into the mix. Not that she'd ever read them, of course.

Marie waved them off. "Call it whatever you like, okay? It's inspired by Carver Edlund's books. With a few embellishments. But, as you know, Chuck stopped writing after Swan Song. I just-" She shook her head, leaning against the cabinets behind Ms. Chandler's desk. "I couldn't leave it the way that it was! I mean, Dean not hunting anymore, living with Lisa?! Sam and Christine, somehow back from Hell, but not with Dean? So, I wrote my own ending."

"You wrote your own ending. With spaceships?" Dean asked. Christine motioned for them to return to the auditorium. Dean nodded, and let Marie go on ahead of them, leading the way.

Marie nodded, "And robots. And some ninjas. And then," She turned dramatically as they arrived back to the stage. "Dean becomes a woman." Dean scoffed. Christine snickered. "It's just for a few scenes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Shakespeare. You know that I can actually tell you what really happened with the-the Sam and Dean?" Dean prompted. Marie seemed a tiny bit interested, but kept her eyes on what was going on around the stage. They were transitioning from the BM scene to the scene with Castiel just before Dean and Christine get thrown five years into the future.

"Don't forget, Christine." Marie said, "She's my favorite. Always keeps Sam and Dean together when they're too stubborn to admit they need each other."

Christine shot him a look of warning before she loped across stage to help wheel the Baby prop off stage. Just because these girls seemed to be thick when it came to seeing what was right in front of them, didn't mean they could spill the beans just yet. They didn't even know if there was a case here yet. She rejoined the pair to hear Dean finishing up his explanation of the past five years of their twisted lives.

"Wow…." Marie nodded, locking eyes with Christine. She just shrugged a little, turning her attention to Dean.

"Yep." Dean confirmed, winking at Christine.

"That is some of the WORST fan fiction that I've ever heard! I mean, seriously, I don't know where your friend found this garbage. I'm not saying that ours is a masterpiece, or anything, but geez! Ha! I'll have to send you some fic links later."

"What are they doing?" Dean asked pointing to where Siobhan and Kristen were embracing, still in their Dean and Castiel costumes.

Marie pushed up her glasses, "Hum...kids these days, call it hugging." She quipped with an eyeroll, crossing her arms.

"Is that in the show?!" Dean asked, a little alarmed that his character was macking on the blue-eyed angel.

"Oh no, Siobhan and Kristen are a couple in real life." Christine piped up, placing her hand reassuringly on Dean's arm.

Marie nodded, "Yeah," She cleared her throat, "Although, we do explore the nature of Destiel in act two."

"Sorry, what?" Dean asked, crossing his arms, still looking at Sioban and Kristen suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just subtext." Marie soothed, then continued with a grin, "But then again, you know, you can't spell subtext without...s-e-x."

"Okay," Christine stepped between agent and director, "I'm on my way out for the evening. Why don't I show Agent Smith out while you conclude rehearsal, Marie?" She suggested, taking a few steps toward the stairs. Marie nodded, giving Agent Smith a pointed look. She'd been catching him staring at the new substitute teacher all afternoon..

Dean looked visibly upset, but caught Marie's look. "Sure," He said gruffly. He gave Marie a nod, then went down the steps and started up the aisle towards the exit.

"Thanks Ms. Wesson." Marie sighed, "I'm glad you get the creative nature of this endeavor, unlike some people." She gushed for a moment, then cleared her throat, speaking lowly so just she could hear, "You know, you remind me a lot of Christine Elliott-"

Christine's eyes widened in shock. Dear God, if their cover was blown..."I don't know about that, Marie. I-" she began.

Marie cut her off. "You do. Agent Smith over there seems to think you do too." She giggled.

Christine's eyes flew to where Dean loped off too. He stood halfway up the aisle, hands casually resting in his pockets, his eyes focused intensely on her form. He realized both women were looking at him and he quickly looked away, pretending to study the ceiling for a moment.

"Case and point." Marie murmured. Maeve rejoined them. Sam motioned for Dean to join him as he exited the back of the auditorium. He gave Christine a wave. It was definitely time to scram.

"Yeah, um." Christine stammered. "Look, I better go. Not sure if I'll be your sub tomorrow. Good luck with the show, break a leg." She gave Marie a smile and dashed after Dean who was slowly making his way up the aisle again towards where Sam disappeared.

* * *

The sunlight blinded Christine momentarily as she caught up with Dean, causing her to take in a face full of monkey suit. "Easy there, tiger." Dean chided with a grin, reaching out to steady her.

Sam looked like he was contemplating something. "I don't understand."

Dean threw his arm around Christine as they walked towards the Impala. "Me neither."

Sam shot Christine a wink. Oh no. "I mean, shouldn't it be...Deastiel?" He asked, leaning against the car.

"Really?" Dean scoffed, "That's your issue with this?"

Sam smirked, "No, of course it's not my issue." He took a breath. "You know….how about Sastiel? Samstiel?"

"Christiel? "Christine chimed in.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that's good, or-"

"Ok, alright." Dean cut in. "You know what?" He pointed between the two teasing hunters, "You're both gonna do that thing, where you just shut the hell up. Forever." Christine and Sam both laughed.

"Look, Dean." Christine sighed, "No EMF. No hex bags. None of the props are even remotely hinky."

Sam sighed, "Other than the Charlie Kaufman of it all, I got nothing. You?" He turned to face Dean.

He scrubbed a hand down over his face. "In Ms. Chandler's office, there's just a pile of empty bottles and regret. She's just probably face down in a bar, somewhere. Or a ditch." Dean sighed, "Alright, so what?" He asked, "This-this all...this whole musical thing, everything it's...it's all a coincidence? There is no case?"

"Unless you're seeing something we're not, no, Dean. There's no case here." Christine answered.

"Ok." Dean groaned. He wasn't convinced, but he seemed to be outnumbered.

"Castine?" Christine asked Sam over the roof the vehicle.

"Shut your face!" Dean looked around, as if the world knew what the hell they were teasing him about, "Get in the car!"

Sam and Christine laughed, and slid inside the Impala. Dean followed suit and they roared out of the parking lot.

* * *

 _From the author's desk..._

Hey there SPN family! So glad you decided to join me for this adventure. Fan Fiction was a fantabulous episode. As a theatre kid myself, I enjoyed this playful romp, probably more than the average bear. *wink, wink.

 **Heat of the Moment - Asia** \- this song is quite beloved in our little fandom, and I thought it was perfect to describe what Christine is feeling throughout this episode.

I thought including my OFC would be extremely challenging, but I have to say it was easier than I anticipated, and super fun to boot!

As always, its great to hear from you, the dearest reader. Without your feedback, the muse goes hungry!

Thank you for the honor and privilege of being a part of this amazing fandom.

xoxo

Lumora the White


	2. Act Two

**The Family Business 'Verse - Season 10 - Episode 5 - Fan Fiction**

" **Heat of the Moment"**

* * *

 **Act Two**

 **THEN**

" _Look, man." Sam sighed, "No EMF. No hex bags. None of the props are even remotely hinky."_

 _Christine nodded. "Other than the Charlie Kaufman of it all, I got nothing. You?" She turned to face Dean._

 _He scrubbed a hand down over his face. "In Ms. Chandler's office, there's just a pile of empty bottles and regret. She's just probably face down in a bar, somewhere. Or a ditch." Dean sighed, "Alright, so what?" He asked, "This-this all...this whole musical thing, everything it's...it's all a coincidence? There is no case?"_

" _Unless you're seeing something we're not, no, Dean. There's no case here." Christine answered._

" _Ok." Dean groaned. He wasn't convinced, but he seemed to be outnumbered._

" _Castine?" Christine asked Sam over the roof the vehicle._

" _Shut your face!" Dean looked around, as if the world knew what the hell they were teasing him about, "Get in the car!"_

 _Sam and Christine laughed, and slid inside the Impala. Dean followed suit and they roared out of the parking lot._

 **NOW**

The trio returned to their motel room after an unsuccessful case scout at the all girls' school. Mostly because they were extremely weirded out by the circumstances, they took the night off and decided to begin searching for another case the next day.

All three hunters sat with their medium of choice, searching for potential cases in the area. "Well, Happy Christmas!" Christine announced from her place on the floor beside the bed. "You get your wish, Winchester." The sky was just beginning to brighten.

Dean looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to read. "Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning forward murmur into her ear, they had been sitting for over an hour, no luck, "You wearing those red lace panties I like?" He gently turned her head as he trailed kisses along her jaw, the newspaper falling to the floor forgotten.

Christine bit back a moan of pleasure as a shiver of delight ran down her her spine. "Dean," She warned, her tone causing Dean to look through the open door of their adjoining room. Sam sat at the tiny kitchen table, surfing the web on his laptop.

"Why don't you go get us some breakfast, Sammy." Dean called out, swiping the keys from the night stand. "Here." He tossed the key ring, sending it skidding across the tabletop into Sam's lap.

"Sure," Sam grumbled, shutting his laptop. He stood up and stretched for a moment. Dean made a little noise of irritation in the back of his throat. "I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket and closed the door.

"Finally," Dean sighed, "C'mere beautiful." He hoisted Christine up off the floor into his lap, claiming her mouth in a hard kiss. She could tell he wanted more than just a kiss, and rightly so. They hadn't had sex since he became a Demon almost four months ago.

Christine fought the panic rising in her chest, "Dean, please." Her voice waivered, causing Dean to pull back.

"Chris?" He asked, His eyes searching her face for any sign of distress.

Christine closed her eyes against the tears that welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked out, sliding out of his lap to stand next to the bed. Her tears fell hot and heavy down her cheeks when she opened her eyes to look at him, still sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, Dean!" She cried, "I think there's something broken inside of me, and I don't know how to fix it I-I," She stuttered. "I-I'm afraid."

Dean opened his mouth, but then closed it. Lashing out at her wouldn't fix the problem. It was plain how angry she was about the whole situation, and it wasn't as if he didn't carry some of the blame. He heaved a heavy sigh, getting up from the bed. "I know, baby." He murmured. He stood before her trembling form and extended his arms out to her and simply waited. She shuffled forward, and let him wrap her up. "I can't lose you, Christine." He whispered, "I can't bear-" His voice broke, "I can't do this without you." A single tear flowed down his cheek.

It was Christine's turn to be strong, "I know, baby." She smiled through her tears, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. She sighed, "Just when I think I'm there, the panic takes over again and I-I-"

"It's okay." Dean soothed, leaning back to look in her eyes, he brushed a stray curl away from her cheek, "How about you grab a quick shower? Sammy should back any second with some grub."

Christine nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah." She murmured, not meeting his eyes. "Check out the article I found online this morning. I think we need to take another look at the auditorium." As if on cue, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered, take a few steps back from Dean. "Sure thing, Ms. Salazar. I'll be there at the beginning of second hour, no problem at all." She listened a bit more. "Uh, okay. Yeah, no problem. Thanks." She hung up.

Dean settled in front of Christine's computer on their messy bed. "Guess Principle Salazar thinks you're up for the job, eh?" He teased.

"Yeah, and I guess word travels fast at an all girls' establishment." Christine quipped, "She also asked me to drop a line to the FBI of the new development as well." She gave Dean a wink.

Dean frowned, "Why would she think you-" Then it dawned on him. Marie caught him staring at 'Ms. Wesson' a few more times than he'd like to admit. "Oh. Yeah," He smirked, "gotta love the way girls gossip."

"Marie is going to have a heart attack." Christine mused, ruffling Dean's hair. She gathered her toiletries and disappeared into the bathroom. Once she had the door shut, she slumped against it. _How long was he going to wait for her to get it into gear?_ She shook the thought away. They'd been through this kind of thing before. They always came back stronger. Pushing the dread she felt creeping up in her chest back down again, she turned on the water and steamed her problems away.

Dean pulled the covers back up over their bed and threw the pillows back in their places. He went over to the kitchen table and sat down, head in his hands, listening to the water run. He could feel the mark rearing its ugly head when Christine pulled away from him. He took a deep breath and straightened as Sam burst through the door, breakfast in hand. "What took you so long?" He teased, snatching the bag away from his younger brother.

"Geez Dean." Sam scoffed, "Jerk." He sat down at the table and twisted open the protein shake he bought.

"Bitch." Dean answered with a smile. "Looks like we're needed back up at the school." He set the bag down on the table to survey the contents.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, he took a swing from the bottle. "Christine sent me a link to an article in the paper this morning. A student when missing last night after we left."

"Nice," Dean smiled, unwrapping a breakfast burrito. "We'll leave in, say half an hour?" He asked taking an enormous bite.

"Sure, yeah." Sam agreed, making a face.

"What?" Dean asked with his mouth full as Christine emerged from the bathroom.

Christine caught sight of Sammy's 'bitchface'. "Well Dean," She sighed, "He's just grossed out by your eating habits." She paused to fluff her newly styled hair in the mirror. "Toss me one of those, would ya Sammy?" She asked with a smile.

Sam chuckled and fished a second breakfast burrito out of the bag. "I can run you up to the school if you want, Chris." Sam offered, tossing the burrito to her, "Then I can swing back and pick up Dean."

"Sure," Christine answered before Dean could protest. She opened the burrito, "I'll grab my bag." She took a bite, "Mmmmm." She groaned, "It's a good thing we make a living running after monsters." She gave Sam a wink and retrieved her purse from beside the bed she shared with Dean.

Dean tossed his empty food wrapper basketball style into the trash bin by the door. Sam shrugged on his jacket and headed out to start the Impala. Christine went to follow him, but Dean stepped in her path. He stared down at her for a moment, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Be careful." He murmured just before wrapping her up, and pressing his lips gently to hers.

"As always," Christine quipped, "Winchester." She gave him a wink and headed out to join Sam in the Impala.

* * *

Things at the school were to be as expected. A few state troopers milled around, interviewing students. Christine managed to corral the rest of the class into continuing to painting set pieces and sewing costumes. The boys arrived on scene and stopped their descent of the auditorium stairs to talk with an officer. Dean continued down the staircase to where Principle Salazar stood observing Christine working with the stage crew.

"Remarkable." Principle Salazar said when Dean reached her side.

"Remarkable?" Dean repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ms. Wesson," The Principle motioned to Christine as she crouched down and marked a "x" on the floor with reflective tape. "She's the most hands on sub we've had in the drama department in a long time." She turned to face Dean. "From the looks of it, you agree."

Dean cleared his throat, "What?" He squeaked.

Ms. Salazar chuckled, "Oh don't play dumb, agent." She pursed her lips, "Ms. Wesson is a beautiful woman." She gave him a wink.

Dean just smiled and shrugged. "Yeah," He drawled, scrubbing the back of his neck with his palm. "Uh, was there anything-"

"On the surveillance tapes?" Ms. Salazar finished, "Nothing."

Dean nodded. "Okay, well I guess we'll talk to Marie and see if there is anything else she can tell us about Maggie or Ms. Chandler that might link them."

"Other than they both were apart of this wack a doo theatre production, I'm not quite sure what you'll find, Agent." Ms. Salazar sighed, "Well, I 've got to get back and answer the barrage of emails and frantic phone calls from helicopter parents that have no doubt taken over my office. Let me know if you need anything else." She shook Dean's hand and gave Sam a wave, then took her leave of the auditorium.

He caught Christine's eye and motioned for her to join him. Then he made his way over to where Sam was just finishing up with a police officer.  
"So, I checked with the principal. There's nothing on the surveillance tapes." He sighed, "What the- what the cops think?" He asked, watching Christine sashay her way towards them.

"You know, the only clue they found was by the dumpster. They found the same flower, near Ms. Chandler's cell phone." He held up his phone to show Dean, then rotated it so Christine could see too. "You recognize it?" He asked.

"No." Dean answered. Christine shook her head.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam sighed, pocketing his phone. He motioned to where Marie sat on the edge of the stage. The trio headed over to talk with the student director. Maeve arrived with a coffee, and shoved it into Marie's shaky hands.

"Hey." Christine said, giving Marie and sympathetic smile.

"Let me guess, " Marie sighed, "You guys came here to laugh at me too. Right?" She asked, hunching her shoulders.

"Why don't you tell us what happened to your friend?" Sam asked gently, Dean nodded.

Marie took a deep breath, "Maggie quite the show." She let it out, "She was trying to get us shut down, so we were fighting. Then, she-she left. and I heard her scream." Marie took a sip of coffee. "So I ran outside to help. And...and I saw a scarecrow. It looked just like the one from our show. But...Alive."

"Then what?" Dean prompted.

Marie pursed her lips, "It wrapped her in vines, and took her behind the dumpster. And then, they were both just...gone." She took a breath, "So, I called the cops, and a bunch of adults just told me, I have an overactive imagination. But, it's all real. Ghosts. Angels. Demons."

"I wanna believe." Maeve said with a shrug.

"You should believe. You both should." Sam began, he exchanged looks with his partners before continuing. "Cause its all real. And so are we."

"I'm Christine Elliott." Christine said with a smile.

Sam nodded, "I'm Sam Winchester, and That's Dean." Dean gave a nod as well.

Maeve and Marie blinked, then exchanged a look. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam scoffed. Christine just grinned. For once, it was nice to not be taken so seriously.

"Ok!" Marie exclaimed, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Now, look. I'm willing to accept that monsters are real." She cleared her throat. "But those books, are works of fiction."

Maeve piped up next, "And you guys are way too old to be Sam or Dean."

"Oh yeah," Marie agreed with a nod.

"More of a Rufus/Bobby combo?" Maeve proposed, "Maybe."

Christine cleared her throat. Marie seemed taken back a little bit. "Uh, well, Ms. Wesson, you actually could be Christine."

Marie pursed her lips, "Yeah, totally. You've got the spunk, and the heart." She leaned forward a little, "And Agent Smith here, totally wants in your pants." She cleared her throat, and sat back, "But you're not. That would be absurd!" She brushed it off with a laugh.

"Ok. Alright, Little Miss Sunshine." Dean chided, "We _are_ what the books call hunters."

"FBI hunters?" Maeve asked.

"Yeah," Christine discretely pulled out the badge she'd stuck in her skirt pocket, flashing it for the girls with a smirk.

Marie and Maeve exchanged another look. "You guys are X-Files." Maeve mused.

"Sure. Yeah, you could say that." Sam assured, "So, this scarecrow, from your musical, is it based on the one from the books?"

Marie swallowed, "No. I changed it. I got scared of a local legend, when I was a kid." She shrugged her shoulders, "There was this old creepy scarecrow, on an abandoned farm, outside of town. Kids used to say, if it caught you, it would take you away."

Dean took a step forward, "Ok." He pursed his lips, "If this scarecrow is based on your version, then Ms. Chandler and Maggie might still be alive."

Christine nodded. "We're X-Files, alright." She said with chagrin.

"You think the scarecrow was created by the play?" Maeve ventured, adjusting her glasses.

Suddenly Marie's eyes widened with understanding, "You think...it's a tulpa!"

* * *

After tearing apart some lore books in the library, the team concluded to take out the object in question. Sam stayed with Maeve to look through some books while Dean, CHristine and Marie went down to the boiler room to lay waste to the 'terrifying' prop. They returned triumphant back to where Sam sat with Maeve amongst the stacks.

Dean announced, "We came! We saw! We kicked-"

"It's not a tulpa." Sam cut him off.

"What?" Dean, Christine and Marie all said in unison.

"It's not a tulpa." Sam repeated, nodding to Christine as she sat down at the table.

Dean cracked a smile, "Say it one more time, but just a little bit more Arnold, like -" He imitated the actor, "it's not a tulpa."

"Dude, come on." Sam scoffed, "It's Calliope."

"Who?" Dean asked, leaning closer to the book Sam presented.

"The goddess of epic poetry? The muse?" Maeve said with an exasperated expression.

Christine slid the book across the table for Dean, "She's associated with this - this borage, or starflower." She pointed to the page. "That's the picture."

"Okay," Dean agreed, "if this is a god thing, then what's with the scarecrow?" He exchanged a look with Christine.

Sam spoke up, "According to the lore, Calliope manifests creatures from the story she's tunned into."

"So….the scarecrow is still alive, and we burned my prop for nothing?" Marie exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"Oh, that thing needed to burn." Dean quipped. Christine covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Marie gave Dean a dirty look.

"The only way to destroy the scarecrow is to kill Calliope." Maeve concluded, snapping the book shut.

"Right." Sam affirmed. "She uses these manifestations, like the scarecrow, to inspire the author and protect them, until their vision is realized."

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"Then," Sam began.

"She eats the author." Christine finished for him, winking at Marie.

"Okay!" Marie exclaimed, "That's bad. Um...Well!" She sighed, "You get your wish, agents. Let's cancel the show."

Sam shook his head, "That's what your teacher and your classmate did. They tried to shut you down."

"And the scarecrow took them. Protecting you, and the show." Christine stood up, stretching a little, then she assumed the signature 'FBI' stance, arms crossed, feet spread wide.

"Ok, so, the scarecrow is the boogeyman. We got to take our shot with this, uh…" He looked at Christine and Sam for help.

"Calliope." Christine and Sam said at the same time.

"Calliope." Dean repeated. "But, she won't show herself until," He turned to Marie, "Your vision is realized."

"So...what are you saying?" Marie asked, she and Maeve exchanged a look of bewilderment.

Christine settled on the edge of the table, "The show must go on." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Marie's shoulder.

Marie shook her head, and promptly began to hyperventilate.

* * *

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, turning towards Sam, "Why don't you-"

"Why don't you guys rally Marie? I'm gonna, uh, grab some wooden stakes in the trunk and do the blessing." Sam cut Dean off, and took his leave of the room.

Marie sat down, grabbing a paper bag off the makeup counter.

"Is Marie gonna get eaten?" Maeve asked, frozen in place.

"Not gonna happen. Soon as that curtain rises, we're gonna be there to take out this Calliope." Christine assured Maeve, placing ahand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Dean tentatively made his way over to Marie, who currently was huffing into a paper bag. "Hey! Hey." He soothed, "How you doing, champ?" He knelt down in front of her.

Marie crumpled the brown paper bag in her hand, "This...This is all my fault. If I hadn't written this dumb play, not of this would've happened!" She groaned with disappointment.

"Ok. First of all, the play is not dumb." Dean corrected. Christine and Maeve joined the pair in front of the dressing room mirror.

Maeve spoke up, "I thought you didn't agree with its interpretation?" She challenged.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I don't. like, at all." He agreed, then cleared his throat, "But you do." He pointed to Marie, "Ok? And I need you to believe in it with all you got, so that we can kill Calliope, and we can save your friends." He sighed, "Can you do that?" He asked, flicking his gaze up at Christine, then back to Marie.

Christine could hardly contain her emotion. It was always amazing to see Dean interact with kids. It took her off guard that he was so encouraging and gentle with a teeny bopper fangirl. She nodded when he looked her way, to try to encourage him and say that she was right there with him. They needed Marie to be on board with going through with the play if they were going to draw out the scarecrow and subsequently, Calliope.

Marie sighed. "Yeah. You're right." She concluded, "If Sam and Dean were real, they wouldn't back down from a fight. Especially my sweet, brave, selfless Sam." She looked wistfully into the middle distance. "There's nothing he can't do."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No…" He half heartedly agreed, and Christine snickered. Of course, Marie was a Sam girl, go figure.

Suddenly, Marie spun around to face the mirror. "Ok. Let's do this." She grabbed a wig in front of her. "I understudy Sam, so…" She fluffed it a little, "I used this for my one-woman Orphan Black show, last year. But it's gonna have to work for Sam." She plopped the wig messily on her head, "Writer. Director. Actor." She turned dramatically to her comrades, "I'm gonna Barbara Streisand this bitch." She declared.

* * *

Christine lingered in the room for a moment after the girls went to rally the cast and crew to get ready for the next night's production. "You coming, gorgeous?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms cross his chest.

Christine sighed. "Am I getting old?" She asked, straightening up away from the mirror. She had been inspecting the tiny wrinkles forming around her eyes. Dean crossed the room and gently turned her around to face him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, his thumb smoothing along her cheek. She just shrugged. "Maeve already told you, you could be Christine." He scoffed, "Not that you're not already Christine, but well, you get the point-" He sighed, "My point, uh, is, well." He chuckled a little, shaking his head. "My point is that, when I look at these," He turned her around so he could show her the small, faint lines on her face, "I think of how deeply you laugh, and how much you care about others." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I think about all the times you've looked me in the eye and set me straight." He turned to look at her directly, "I think about how much I love you, Chris."

Christine ate her knuckles for a moment, warily watching the eldest Winchester wax poetically about her deepening laugh lines. She giggled a bit, "Geez, Winchester." She teased, play punching him in the shoulder. You sure know how to make a girl blush." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill over.

Dean chuckled a bit, then invaded her space, pressing her up against the counter. She kept her gaze on his collar, gripping it with her fingers. He took a deep breath and gently gripped her chin, drawing her gaze to his own.

Christine was struck first by the intensity of his gaze, then she lost the battle of keeping her tears from spilling over when she saw the affection coloring his eyes. She shook her head slightly and took a quick breath, "Screw it." She murmured, threading her fingers into his hair, and pulling his mouth down to hers. The kiss was hard, and Dean made a noise of satisfaction in the back of his throat. Time ground to a halt as they continued to kiss. Dean's hands roamed her body until he reached her waist. He gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the counter, spreading her legs, pressing as close to her as he could.

Dean broke contact, but didn't pull away. He hovered with his lips over hers, just a breath between them. "So beautiful." He murmured, he nipped at her earlobe. "All mine." He claimed her mouth in another soul searing kiss, until this time it was Chris' turn to break contact.

Christine stared into Dean's eyes for a moment. "To Hell and back," She whispered.

Dean grinned his infamous shit eating grin, "Whatever the cost."

* * *

"Now what do we do, Winchester?" Christine asked, coming up behind Dean after the scarecrow kidnapped Sam.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Marie asked, having witnessed the scarecrow disappear with Sam.

"Just stick to the plan," Dean assured them, then he turned to Marie, "Keep singing until the scarecrow comes for you." He gripped his stake more firmly and took a deep breath.

Marie nodded and entered the stage as ' _A Single Man Tear'_ began playing.

Christine stayed next to Dean, and kept her eyes moving. She didn't want to be the scarecrow's next conquest. Suddenly the scarecrow manifested behind Dean. "Dean!" She cried, shoving him out of the way. So much for not getting in the scarecrow's path, the creature gripped her upper arms and launched her across the stage into the paper mache windmill.

"Hey! Asshat!" Dean shouted, drawing the scarecrow's attention away from Christine's still form. The scarecrow charged at Dean and before he could land a blow with the stake, the creature swiped him across the face, sending him flying backwards into a cardboard tree. The stake in his hand rolled down stage to wear Marie stood. The scarecrow began advancing on Marie. She stopped singing, and the piano player looked up and gasped.

Marie squared her shoulders and picked up the stake that had rolled to a stop near her feet. The she charged at the scarecrow shouting, "No chick flick moments!" Her blow hit home and the scarecrow grasped the stake and groaned in pain. Dean ran over to where Christine had landed when the scarecrow threw her. She was sitting up, holding her head in her hands.

The audience gasped as the scarecrow stumbled backwards towards them. The creature slowed and swayed on the edge of the stage. Just as everyone was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, the scarecrow exploded, spraying thick purple goo all over the audience. Dean shielded Christine with his body, and kissed her hair when the scarecrow dissolved.

For a few moments, everyone sat stunned. Then the audience member who had actually put on a poncho stood up and began to clap. The rest of the audience followed, giving Marie and the gang a standing ovation. Marie looked around dumbfounded. Dean came forward and helped Marie to stand, "Take a bow, Sammy." He pushed her forward a little.

The audience continued to clap while Marie, Siohban, Dean and Christine all took a final bow.

* * *

"Well, you did good out there, kid." Dean said to Marie after everyone took their places for the second act.

Marie grinned, "Hmm, you're not so bad yourself."

"You know," Christine said, "This has been educational." Marie cocked an eyebrow. "Seeing the story for your perspective." She explained, earning a nod of understanding from the actress.

"You keep writing, Shakespeare." Dean quipped, giving Marie a wink.

"Even if it doesn't match how you see it?" Marie asked, adjusting her wig.

"Well," Dean scoffed, "I have my version, and you have yours." He chuckled and opened his mouth to say more, but the lights flickered overhead.

"One minute, folks. One minute!" Maeve announced. Sam joined the group, putting his arm around Christine's shoulders.

"Ok." Dean gave Marie a nod, backing away from the edge of the stage.

"And Dean?" Marie called to Dean, causing him to turn around. "You never should have thrown this away." She unfurled the Samulet, holding it out for Dean to take.

Dean took a step forward and grasped the prop amulet. He studied it for a moment, then tried to hand it back to Marie. "It never really worked. And, I don't need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother, so…"

Marie sighed, "Just take it." Then she smiled, "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied automatically. Christine choked a laugh into a cough. Marie had finally figured it out. "Right. Okay…" Dean said awkwardly. Marie just laughed and went to take her place on stage, climbing into the lifesize Impala prop. He rejoined Sam and Christine stage side. "I guess we can go back to staring at motel room walls." He sighed, putting his arm around Christine.

"You know what, Dean?" Sam answered, "You were right. Staying cooped up isn't helping us we need-"

Suddenly they realized "Sam and Dean" were having a very similar conversation on stage, "We need to get back on the road, Dean. Doing what we do best." Marie!Sam said to Siohban!Dean.

"What is that…?" Sam asked, pointing to the Impala.

"It's the, uh…" Dean started to say, "The B.M. scene." Dean and Christine said together.

Sam made a face. "The...bowel movement scene?" He asked.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, "Just...Shhh!" He pointed to the scene before them.

"You're right Sammy." Sioban!Dean sighed, "Out on the road."

"Us against the world." Christine!Gwen said.

"What she said." Sam said with a grin. Dean nodded, and squeezed Christine a little tighter.

The piano began to play, ' _Carry On Wayward Son,'_ Marie rushed over and grabbed Christine's hand, pulling her out onto stage. They had talked about the scene and with the actress who played Christine being sick, she couldn't sing for the show. Christine shot Dean a watery smile and stepped forward into the spotlight. Suddenly she was transported back to where their journey began together as hunters; John Winchester's funeral pyre. After a short instrumental, she softly sang:

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _there'll be peace when you are done_

 _lay your weary head to rest_

 _don't you cry no more_

The other actresses joined her and they continued to sing the rest of the song

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

 _just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

 _I was soaring ever higher_

 _but I flew too high_

 _Masquerading as a man with the reason_

 _my charade is the event of the season_

 _If I claim to be a wise man_

 _It surely means that I don't know_

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _there'll be peace when you are done_

 _lay your weary head to rest_

 _don't you cry no more_

 _Carry on…_

* * *

 ** _From the author's desk…_**

Thank you for joining me on this journey. It was a lot of fun imagining how the Winchester trio would manifest in the mind of Marie and her friends. It was also a treat to write a steamy scene between Dean and my OC. Its been a long, hard road for the couple, and its nice when they can just enjoy each other instead of feel the pressure and angst the life of a hunter brings.

I'm working on getting back to my original piece, "Long, Long Way From Home." I got severely distracted when I had moved ahead in the episodes I had playing while I cooked and cleaned around the house. Now that I've gotten some rabbit trails out of my system, I should be able to pick up where I left off. Expect an update around Thanksgiving.

As always, it's an absolute honor to be a part of this beloved fandom.

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


End file.
